Various input devices allow users to interact with graphical user interfaces on computing devices. For example, multi-touch displays utilize a multi-touch sensor disposed over a computer display device allow a user to interact with content displayed on a graphical user interface via natural, intuitive gestures. Multi-touch displays may detect touch via various mechanisms, including capacitive and vision-based mechanisms. However, in some use environments, multi-touch displays may pose various problems. For example, a vertically-oriented multi-touch display, such as that which may be used with a desktop computer, may cause user fatigue due to the arm position maintained by a user.
Computer mice also allow users to interact with a graphical user interface via a cursor displayed on the display that tracks movement of the mouse. Computer mice may be used comfortably for extended periods of time. However, due to the cursor-based input paradigm utilized by mouse-based graphical user interfaces, opportunities for natural movement-based interactions with the graphical user interface are more restricted than with touch-based input systems.